Computing devices capable of supporting game play have become widespread and support a growing range of interactive methods. These include directional button controls, joysticks, mice, trackballs, trackpads, touch-sensitive displays, and interaction via device or controller pitch and motion sensing. Despite the large and growing number of computer games, very few combine an elegantly simple objective with a nearly infinite range of game playing dynamics. Few are nearly instantly learnable and playable while offering significant opportunity for growth and mastery of player skill and strategy. Few can be played across a wide variety of devices and interactive controls. Few combine all of these qualities while allowing a range of play styles from solo to competitive, and from calming and casual to intense and stimulating. And fewer still appeal to all age groups from child to elderly, and men and women. In short, successful games that are simple, unique, and offer a complex range of play are exceedingly rare.